Miki's Big Case
by Umi-chan4
Summary: A/U Utena! Miki is a struggling detective when Anthy comes into his office looking for help. She thinks ChuChu has been stolen! What starts out as a simple case turns into a rather interesting one for our novice detective.


1 Miki's Big Case  
  
1.1 A Revolutionary Girl Utena Fic  
  
by Umi-chan  
  
Note: Who knows when I'll get around to writing more, but here's the beginning of what I think will be a pretty short fic (six chapters maybe).  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 1 - A New Case  
  
Miki Kaoru sat in his dusty old office, aimlessly throwing paper airplanes into the garbage can. He had so much free time on his hands he had developed quite a knack for making these paper airplanes. Of course, making them into the garbage was a different story. Practice couldn't help that, it seemed.  
  
He took in his office and sighed. "What a dump," he said to no one.  
  
And really, "dump" sort of summed the place up. It was located in the seediest part of downtown Tokyo, in a building that looked like it could fall at any moment. The office itself consisted of two rooms. The room Miki was sitting in now was his office, the other room being the waiting area where his secretary worked. "Waiting area" gave you the impression people waited there, but not in the three-month existence of Miki Kaoru Detective Agency had anyone waited in the waiting area, which consisted of six chairs, three on either side of the door, a few cheap paintings he had bought from a starving artist, and a aged desk where his secretary worked.  
  
Miki's office consisted mostly of filing cabinets to give you the impression he had lots of case files concealed in their drawers. The truth of the matter was that those cabinets were, for the most part, empty.  
  
There were two chairs that sat in front of his desk. They were covered in dust from lack of use. Miki's own chair was the only padded chair among them, but he had by now worn the thing out to the point it wasn't really padded at all anymore.  
  
Miki sighed again. He glanced at the clock on his wall. It was three in the afternoon. Any minute now his secretary would waltz in and declare she was leaving early. Of course Miki would comply. Just like he did every other day. After all, it wasn't like she did anything much during the time leading up to three.  
  
When the big hand reached the twelve, and the small hand moved to the three, the door opened to its full extent.  
  
At the doorway stood a tall and skinny woman with blonde hair that she always had down. She wore a burgundy dress-suit and burgundy shoes. The same outfit she wore every other day.  
  
She smiled at Miki, her big round face contorting slightly. "Is it alright if I head out early Mr. Kaoru," she said, cringing slightly.  
  
Miki laughed to himself. It was amazing how she hated calling him that, but still always did. It wasn't as if Miki cared.  
  
"Yes Nanami. Just like it was fine yesterday, and the day before," Miki answered, taking a piece of paper off his desk to make another airplane with.  
  
"Thanks," she said hurriedly, slamming the door.  
  
Miki heard the waiting area door open and shut mere seconds afterward. He was alone.  
  
And just like every other day at three when he was alone, he got up out of his unpadded chair, grabbed the broom he kept against one of his many empty filing cabinets and swept furiously the area between the two chairs and the door.  
  
It wasn't an expansive area, but it was just enough for the purpose Miki used it for: dancing lessons. He had been trying to learn ballroom dance ever since he opened up Miki Kaoru Detective Agency. It wasn't so much he desperately wanted to learn, or even loved the art of ballroom dancing. It was more that he was bored and couldn't think of much else to do to past the two hours when Nanami was gone and he had the office to himself.  
  
He continued sweeping the dust off the floor until he could see the stickers shaped like the soles of shoes, which were his guide. It was really amazing how dusty this place really was. Everyday Miki swept this floor to dance and everyday when he came back at eight in the morning it was as dusty as ever.  
  
But now the floor was clean, or at least as clean as it would get. He then moved to one of the corner cabinets and moved it easily to the side. In the corner was a blown up version of a woman, about Miki's size. The only way Miki could truly dance was with a partner, after all. And he couldn't find a real one yet, so this blown up version would have to do for now.  
  
Miki then turned the small radio that lay on top of the same cabinet he had just moved. He had it set to the ballroom dancing station. It surprised Miki that there even was a ballroom dancing channel on Tokyo's airwaves, but there was.  
  
He then moved back to the area with the sole stickers, took his partner's hand, putting his other hand around her plastic waist. "May I have this dance, Millie?" Miki had gotten the name Millie from a television show he had seen. He didn't really like the name, but it was the first that came to mind and he felt he needed a partner with a name. Or else, she really wasn't a partner at all. At least in Miki's mind.  
  
He danced for a few minutes in a rigid manner. It always took him a little to get going, but soon he was moving gracefully from sticker to sticker, twirling his latex partner with him.  
  
If he hadn't gotten so into the dance, he may have heard the waiting room door open. Or at least heard the door to his own office open. But Miki heard neither of these things.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Kaoru?" a soft voice asked. This Miki did hear.  
  
Miki threw Millie behind his desk and turned to the door. He tried to act like he hadn't just thrown a life-size plastic woman he had been seen dancing with behind his office desk.  
  
"C-can I help you?" Miki asked.  
  
The woman smiled. She was really quite beautiful, Miki thought. She had caramel skin and big purple eyes. Her wavy, lustrous brown hair came down to her hips. She was wearing a light purple shirt with a matching, rather short, skirt. "I hope so, Mr. Kaoru," she answered.  
  
"S-sit down," Miki couldn't seem to regain himself. The fact that this woman was positively beautiful probably didn't help matters. He could barely even motion to one of the dusty chairs, let alone get whole words out.  
  
The woman sat down. She didn't even seem to care the char was infested with dust.  
  
Miki took his seat, making sure to place Millie nicely below his desk. He whispered a slight apology to her before turning his attention back to the woman.  
  
"What is it you need my help with, then? Miss."  
  
"Anthy," the woman answered. "You see, Mr. Kaoru-"  
  
"Please call me Miki," he interjected.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Miki-"  
  
"No, just Miki," he interrupted again.  
  
The woman seemed confused now. "Um.anyway, I have lost my pet."  
  
This seemed rather anticlimactic. But Miki masked his disappointment. After all, this was his first potential client in months. And she must really need a detective if she stuck around when she saw how dumpy the place was. And the fact that she saw Miki with Millie probably didn't help. "Your pet?"  
  
"Yes," Anthy answered simply.  
  
"You just need me to find your pet?" Miki said, looking at Anthy strangely. He couldn't mask his feelings any longer.  
  
"I think he was stolen," she said, obviously not catching on to Miki's feelings to the case at this point.  
  
"I see," Miki said. "Any idea who?"  
  
"No," Anthy replied. But Miki didn't exactly buy her answer.  
  
"Do you have any information on the pet?" Miki asked.  
  
Anthy began rummaging in her light purple purse. She took out a manila folder that looked much too big to fit into such a small purse. "Here's some pictures."  
  
Miki took the folder and opened it. Inside were a series of pictures of the ugliest animal he had ever seen. It was also purple with a beige stomach and face. It was also wearing an earring. And what this "thing" was he couldn't immediately tell. It looked a lot like a monkey, but also had some rodent quality to it.  
  
"What's its name?"  
  
"ChuChu," Anthy answered, suddenly looking very sad. "Will you help me Mr. Miki?"  
  
Miki realized how much this must have meant to this Anthy. And he had no other cases. So his answer was easy. "Of course Anthy."  
  
"Thank you so much," she said, looking quite happy. But she then frowned slightly. "But I actually would prefer if you called me Miss Anthy."  
  
This time Miki didn't even attempt to hide his emotions as he literally fell of his chair, landing on Millie with a pop.  
  
****  
  
Note: That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Just so you know, Utena, Touga, Saionji and a few others will be arriving sometime in this fic. However, not all the Utena cast will be appearing. Wakaba and a few others won't be. This is mainly a Miki/Anthy piece, though I'm not telling if that slash means romance! As if you didn't already know.yeah it is. I'm pretty transparent, aren't I? Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think! I hope that was of a desirable length. Some people don't like my short chapter-length. 


End file.
